I May need Help Standing
by howtobecrazzy101
Summary: One fatefull trip to mount olympus will change everything. Depending on who Luke meets may make him good or bad. BUT wait what happens when he has dreams about this person. FEM Percy and 15 yearold Luke (Better summery inside.)
1. The Girl on The Corner

Summery: Luke and the other demigods are going to Mount Olympus before the lightning thief. Luke spots a girl. What happens when he keeps running into her. Having dreams about a stranger. Will she change his future. (Fem!Percy. Luke is 15 not 18)\

**A/N: Hey Im doing a new story. I wont be very consistant on updating. I will try though. This chapter took me a week to write. I really hope you like it**

Chapter 1  
The girl on the corner

Luke POV (story about OOC)

We were riding the bus to the empire state building for the solstice. It took us forever to get there. Imagine a bunch of ADHD kids in a van sitting still. Yeah like that would happened.  
When we finally arrived Clarsie already picked 7 fights (verbal not physical) and 10 death threats. I on the other hand messed with Annabeth. She was a bright crimson. The color would have made tomatoes jealous.

A light rain came down on us as we exited the bus. Everyone briskly walked inside. I was about to fallow in suit but that's when I saw her. I stopped abruptly causing Grover to run into me. He fallowed my gaze now both of our eyes where trained on the gupirl on the corner. She had her hair wet around her head. She was looking down so I couldn't see her face very well. I could see her pink lips in a frown. Tear rolled down the side of her rosy cheeks. She shook as if she where cold. I could see why. She had skinny jeans that where soaked through. She also had a large sweatshirt that said OLYIMPUS SWIM TEAM. It must have been a mans because she was drowning it it. That was when she looked up. She had startling sea green eyes that where dark and stormy like the raging ocean.  
Grover gasped his eyes went wide and he walked over to her. I fallowed figured I would learn why he was acting so weird.  
"Percy" He sqweaked "why are you crying?"  
She girl Percy sniff led and took thirty seconds to get her emotions under control. Wiping her eyes with the sweatshirt she had on.  
"Nothing" she whispered.  
It was obvious there was something wrong. Grover could see it to as he sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder making him rap his arms around her to get comfortable. She buried her head in his chest and that's when she really started crying. Sobs racked her body. Grover mouthed 'Go' to me. I just turned around and ran away from the sobbing girl that Grover was holding.  
Chiron asked where I was and Grover is now. I just quickly said he was with some girl Percy. He just nodded as we went up the elevator as if she never existed.  
5 MONTHS LATER AT NIGHT  
I was plagued with a dream. A girl I reconized a bit. Like a distance. We where at the edge of a pit. She was closer I was further back by the wall. A woman's voice spoke 'watch her dream'. She stood their listing to a cold laugh then she disappeared taking me with her. She was in a museum and a old lady standing in front of her.  
The lady spoke with a growel "Did you think you would get away with it."  
"Umm I guess ma'am" she responded  
"We would have caught you either way" The Lady snarled "Confess and you will suffer less pain"  
That's when the old lady turned into a fury.  
The girl screamed as the fury flew at her. She jumped out of the way looking at the door  
"Mr. Brunner where are you!" The girl screamed. You could tell she was expecting who ever that was to come. Thats when the fury lunged at her. She opened her eyes as it dove for her  
"NO!" I screamed as I woke up. Part of my cabin was over me looking at me with concern etched on their face.  
"What?" I snapped  
Connor spoke up "Are you OK?" He asked  
"Yeah just a dream" I answered.

**A/N: how's that. I am doing Percy's POV for the majority of the story Luke just started it off.**


	2. Why Me (Part one)

**A/N: Hey Im just going to give you part of the chapter I know i didnt get very far but it is taking me forever . I was grounded from the computer for a while so I figured give you part of the chapter may have the rest up in a couple of days**

Chapter 2

Why does it always happen to me

Look, I really did not want to be a half-blood

If you are reading this and think you might be one my advice (alto I don't know, I'm begging you listen) is to close this book right now. Go and Believe what ever lie your mother or father told you about your birth and _try _ to lead a normal life.

Being a Half-Blood is scary and gets you killed in nasty painful ways. It keeps you on your toes but still who wants to die. Not me thank you very much.

Now if you are a normal mortal who thinks this is fiction great. Read on. I envy your simple not always about to die life. I wish I had it.

But

if you recognize yourself on these pages. If this story is anywhere like your own then shut the book now. If you feel that ancient stirring like something bigger than you is out there then shut the book right away. Just forget anything you read because once you know its only a matter of time before _they_ find you and kill you

Don't say I didnt warn you

Hey my name Perseus Jackson. Oh and yes I am a girl. I go by Percy. Please don't call me by my full name. I really couldn't control my name. My mom was expecting a boy and had the birth certificate made up even before she gave birth. So that was how I got a guys name.

anyhow Im twelve years old. Up until a few months ago I went to an _amazing _school. Not really. Its called Yancy Acadamy, a private school for troubled kids in the upersate of New York.

Am I a troubled kid?

Oh you could say that.

I could start at any point of my miserable life but things went really bad last May when our school went on a field trip. 28 mental case kids in school bus with two teachers hurdling through the state heading to the metropolitan museum of Art to look at some really old greek and roman stuff.

I know it sounds like absolute torture. Most Yancy field trips were.

We walked through big large echo galleries. Mr Brunner droned on about a girls steel. I tried to listen because it was really interesting but every one kept talking. Every time i told them to shut up Mrs. Dodds would glare at me.

Mrs. Dodds was an old women from Georgia. She always wore a leather jacket even though she was 50. Although she looked mean enough to drive a Harley straight into your locker.

She came in the middle of the year when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. Teaching mental case kids does do a toll on your health. From the first day she loved Nancy and thought I was the devil's spawn.

Well Mr. Brunner was telling more of the story when Nancy laughed at a naked guy on a Steele.

I turned around and told her to _Shut up._

It came out louder than I meant to. It alway does.

"Did you have a Comment Ms. Jackson" Mr. Brunner asked

"No sir" I mumbled with my face feeling as if it is going to burn off.

"Well Miss Jackson can you tell me what this is" He asked me pointing to a carving. Lucky I recognized it.

"Thais Cronus eating his kids right." I answered but he motioned me to go on.  
I spent thirty seconds think about it and people around me started giggling again. It totally did not help my concentration.

"Well Cronus was the king god"

"God?" He asked

"Titan" I corrected myself "And he was scared his kids would take over like he did with his dad. So he ate them. Zeus got saved by his mother and rescued his brothers and sisters by making his dad puke up them. There was a war between the gods and the titans and the gods won."

"Like its going to say on our job applications 'please explain why Cronus ate his kids." Nancy whispered to her friends

"And to refrase Ms. Bobfits lovely question how can these studies apply to life" Mr Brunner asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Busted" Grover whispered

"Shut up" Nancy whisper screeched with her face brighter than her hair. Which is a feet all on its own

Everyone was looking at me because apparently Mr. Brunner wanted me to answer.

"Oh! Well I don't know sorry sir." I answered looking at my feet because i could already hear the people thinking up the insults for me. Honestly I get one thing wrong and its like the world is ending. I don't know why I became their personal punching bag but apparently I am.

"Well half credit Ms. Jackson Zeus did indeed feed Cronus a mixture of mustard and wine making him throw up his brothers and sisters. Zeus sliced up Cronus with his own scythe and threw him into the endless pit tarterous. Now on that happy not Mrs. Dodds please lead us out for lunch." He explained

We all started to head out the girls holding their stomachs and the guys acting like defaces.

I was about to join them when Mr. Brunner called me back inside. I told Grover to head outside without me.

"Yes sir?" I asked

"You must learn the answer for my question."

"The one about the Titans."

"About how your studies apply to life." He answered

I didn't know what he ment a girl who never got above a C- on her report card. He was the only teacher who had any real faith in me. He looked at me as if I was his star student. Not some freak show that everyone else thought I was. He expected me to be like everyone else no he expected me to be better. Even though I was nowhere near smart.

He looked at the steel as if he was there at her funeral telling me to go outside I mumbled some Mumbo-Jumbo about trying harder and left him and his thousand-year old eyes.

"Detention?" Grover asked

"Na not from Mr. Brunner I just wished he would lay off me sometimes I'm not a genius. " I sighed throwing my hands up in exasperation.

Grover chuckled. I thought he was going to give me some deep psychological crap but instead he asked for my apple. I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobfit came up with her ugly friends and dumped her half eaten lunch on Grovers lap.

The school counselor told me a thousand times to get control of my anger but I got so mad that a wave roared in my ear. I don't remember touching her but the next thing I know she is in the fountain.


End file.
